1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an input circuit of a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory may have a three-dimensional structure. The three-dimensional structure may include a plurality of memory dies that are stacked. Stacking the memory dies may be used as one method for improving an integration degree of a semiconductor memory.
Recently, a system on chip (SOC) type of semiconductor apparatus is being used. The SOC type of semiconductor apparatus uses a semiconductor memory module and a memory controller such as, for example, a CPU or a GPU. The semiconductor memory module and a memory controller of a SOC type semiconductor apparatus are fabricated into one package.
A SOC type of semiconductor apparatus may include a plurality of bumps for inputting and outputting data.
Because the pluralities of bumps are not exposed to an exterior of a package, a separate configuration may be required in order to directly access a semiconductor memory module.